United Systems of Sol
Overview The United Systems of Sol is the representative government of Sol and its affiliated systems. It is a Citizen Stratocracy, where military officers are elected by Citizens. History During the end of the twenty first century, a war torn Earth fights for the control of resources. The United States had annexed the nations of Canada and Mexico and formed the North American Federation, the triple alliance of Brazil, Argentina and Paraguay were stuck in a seemingly endless war against the Bolivarian Socialist Republic of Venezuela and its puppet states, meanwhile, the middle east had completely fallen with the destruction of both Saudi Arabia and Israel at the hands of political and religious radicalism and both India and Pakistan were on the verge of total nuclear warfare. With the world in chaos, radical actions had to be taken and the European Union had enough, a council between all the powerful nations in the European region was created to stop the world from self-destruction, the war to end all wars started. A conflict that lasted nearly a hundred years. By the middle of the 22nd century, the last pockets of resistance in Russia and China were destroyed by the United Council, and by the end of the century, a stable world peace was finally achieved. The world had become a utopia ruled by an elected militarized government, that promised safety by ruling with an iron fist and thus began the Citizen Stratocracy, where you only become a citizen of the state after doing your Civic Duty. Serving in the military for six years. 2112 - 2124; The 1st Bolochi War The years of peace quickly ended for the Terran government, but this time it wasn't massive protests against the militarized government or an insurgency. It was a massive threat from beyond the skies. In March 12 of the year 2112, humanity had its first contact with alien life. They were directly contacted by a large alien force that had appeared from nowhere and using their advanced technology, they managed to translate the English language in attempt to translate their demand. They identified themselves as the 'Faithful' and were here to spread the faith on their deity Shiburath-Kirr either by peaceful method or force. They demanded humanity to kneel down and join the religious empire and council, in unanimous vote, they refused to comply to the alien demands. This sparked the The 1st Terran-Bolochi War. A conflict that lasted nearly a decade, but ended in a human victory and expelled the alien empire out of their system. Millions of lives were lost and this war further cemented the ideals that humanity had to pick up the sword and fight against the menaces that live beyond the stars. But not all was lost, humanity had emerged victorious and rewarded by alien technology they had captured, starting a new era for mankind. A new Age of Discovery. Age of Discovery In the year With the world in finally in peace, the new Government of Earth started to look at the endless possibilities of space. The recently elected council The Anaeri are a humanoid moluscoid species from a distant galaxy named Artios, according to the Anaeri, their planet met their end when a great war broke in their planet and the usage of various bio-chemical weapons rendered the beautiful land and blue oceans of their planet uninhabitable, while suspicious at first of these aliens, humanity eventually welcomed them as long as they served their military duty like everyone else. (and as long they embraced and respect human traditions). As the time went on, humanity had met and contacted another alien race, the small, puny and weak yet incredibly intelligent Xverani, from the Zeta Reticulli system, who had once owned a massive empire that met it's end several aeons ago, several Xverani clans were eventually annexed and joined the ever growing army of Sol. Having annexed these aliens, the Consulate of Mankind was sure of their supremacy on space but things changed when they met their now "rivals", the [[Gillaxian Empire|'Gillaxian Empire']]. Having met with another galactic contender whose power "matched" Earths, the Consulate approached their new intergalactic contact with caution. The Great Wars But as time went on, the grip of the Stratocracy on their systems was weakened, civilians and citizens alike wanted to overthrow the fascistic government, and the council was desperately looking for enemies to strenghten the image of the Stratocracy. They started a war against the tribal lizardmen known as the Serukiir of the Sirius System, but this eventually backfired, as people saw the raw brutality of the government on these tribal lizardmen, however, eventually things changed positively when a new galactic contender appeared and started an unprovoked attack on the U.S.S, The Bolochi Faithful, while the Bolochi had conquered countless systems with the help of their leader and deity, Shiburath-Kirr, they invaded the U.S.S without the leadership of their God, as a test of their might, this event was known as the First Bolochi-Terran War, their first attacks were brutal, with several expeditionary forces having been wiped out by the Bolochi Faithful, this caused panic among the higher ups of the Terran army, and led to the creation of the [[U.S.S Shock Troop Corps. (Wardogs)|'U.S.S Shock Troop Corps.']], after the Battle of Procyon Prime, humanity managed to win the upper-hand on The Bolochi Faithful, and eventually defeated the Alien Theocracy. Having defeated an empire bigger than their government, the U.S.S Council grew cocky of their military might, despite the fact that they had won and brought a new patriotic spirit among the Citizens of the Stratocracy, the Civilians still disliked the Stratocracy, and there were talks of Civilians across the U.S.S systems trying to rebel against the fascist government. The U.S.S alongside several private companies tried to continue their interplanetary colonization, and set their eyes for the Betelgeuse System, known for its important strategic value, however, said system was already being colonized by the Gillaxian Empire. Thinking that they could win against the Alien Empire, they declared war and thus starting the The Sol-Gillaxian War, while at first they had the upper-hand due to the surprising attack, but once the Gillaxian Empire deployed [[IGN Mavo|'IGN Mavo']] and managed to defeat the Sol invaders without any trouble, the U.S.S reached the cold realization that the Gillaxian Empire was more powerful than they originally though, with the fear of being destroyed or even worse, annexed, they sent their terms of surrender and apologies for the unjustified attack, which Emperor Gladius Gillax the First graciously accepted. The news of defeat shook the very foundations of the United Systems of Sol, the government was seen as weak now, their rulers incompetent and corrupt, and soon enough several colonies across the conquered systems rebelled against their government to gain their own sovereignty. An event known as the The Sol Rebellions and while they managed to defeat some of these rebellions, some managed to achieve their freedom from the U.S.S such as Alpha Centaury and the''' Union of The Suns. This was a heavy blow to the U.S.S sovereignty, in a desperate attempt to save the Stratocracy from collapsing, '''Sky Marshal Yvonne Levianka alongside several other important military politicians demanded the Council to step down and be judged by a Martial Court, the military jury found the Council Guilty of treason against the people of Sol, and the Judge sentenced them to execution by Firing Squad, the honor was granted to their creation, the U.S.S Shock Troop Corps. and months later, a new council was elected by the Citizens of the U.S.S. A New Era Both civilians and citizens were still distraught with the Stratocracy, the new-elected government had to fix the failures of the previous council, but unexpectedly, using their chance that the U.S.S. was now weakened by the wars and rebellions, The Bolochi Faithful made their second attack on Terran space, thus starting the Second Bolochi-Terran War, the brutal attack almost reached the capital of Terra, but with the stalwart leadership of the new Council and the Sky Marshal, rallying up the nationalistic zeal of the Terrans, they manage to kick the Bolochi invaders out of the U.S.S. systems. The victory against all the odds not only made the Citizens and Civilians of the U.S.S trust the Stratocracy again, it revitalized the nationalist zeal of the U.S.S and started a new Golden Era for the Stratrocracy, Hundreds of Civilians have then enlisted to become Citizens and several deals with several intergalactic companies and the Western Solaris Sinclair Empire made the Terran economy flourish, with things becoming stable, the United Systems of Sol wants to become what it should have been since it's beginning, the Defenders of the People. Species Since the U.S.S currently owns several systems, several species have been discovered on said planets, some are pre-sentience, while others are in different stages of pre-space travel eras, some however, are already traveling the void of space. The following species are official members of the United Systems of Sol and have been successfully integrated into the U.S.S. * Terrans, or Humans, the founder species of the U.S.S. * Anaeri, from the Artios System. * Xverani, from the Zeta Reticulli System. The following species are not official members of the U.S.S and have not been integrated as of yet. Said unintegrated species will be later integrated into the U.S.S. * Serukiir, from the Sirius System. Planets & Systems The U.S.S has conquered several systems on their short lifespan, a formidable thing for a young species like humanity, they are currently looking into expanding even further after the losses they suffered in The Sol Rebellions, namely the first ever conquered system, Alpha Centauri. Systems * Sol System. the home system of humanity. * Luyten System. * Wolf System. * Sirius System. * Ross System. Originally named Ross 128. * Andromeda System. Originally named Ross 614. * Procyon System. * Crete System. Originally named Luyten's Star. * Lalande System. Originally named 21185. * Eridani System. * Cancri System. Originally named DX Cancri. * Teegarden's System. * +20 Other unimportant systems or in the process of exploration. The following are some of the various planets conquered by the U.S.S, the ones on the list are the ones currently inhabited by U.S.S, other planets not listed are mining spots for harvest. Planets * Terra, it is the capital world of the U.S.S and birthplace of Humanity. Sol System. * Marte, closest planet to Earth, terraformed circa. 2566. Sol System. A bustling metropolis and several industrialized regions dedicated to exploit the natural Martian resources. * Venus, closest planet to Earth, terraformed circa. 2582. Sol System. A mix of shanty regions and grand cities, occupied by mostly Alien civilians, it is also home to the grand metropolis of 'Tartarus, where several companies and other mega corporation are set.'' * '''Luna, Terra's moon, terraformed circa 2701. Sol System. A massive luxury resort for Citizens. * Europa, Jupiter's largest moon, ocean planet. Sol System. Currently being explored in depth, with an ocean rich in underwater fauna due to volcanic activity. * Sirius Prime, desert planet. Sirius System. Massive mining operations take place in this planet. * Sirius Secundus, oasis planet. Sirius System. Contested with the 'Serukiir' species. * Procyon Prime, tropical ocean planet. Procyon System. In process of Colonization. * Procyon Secundus, jungle planet. Procyon System. In process of Colonization. * Procyon Tertius, jungle planet. Procyon System. In process of Colonization. * Cancri Prime, desert planet. Cancri System. In process of Industrialization. * Cancri Secundus, desert planet. Cancri System. In process of Industrialization. * +100 planets''.'' These other planets across the systems are either considered useless for habitation or unfit for Terraforming. Thus are being harvested for resources, such as minerals and metals. Military "To save our mother Earth from any alien attacks! from the vicious Gillax empire who have once again come back! we'll deploy all our forces we won't cut them any slack! the U.S.S deploys!" - U.S.S Expeditionary Force war song. The U.S.S dedicates their lives around the military, thus it is considered one of the most advanced armies in space, to even match their rivals of the Galactic Gillaxian Empire. The army is trained to serve their system with never ending loyalty, and defend their Civic Rights to the bitter end. * U.S.S Earth Defense Force or E.D.F, main defense force of Earth which includes the U.S.S Army, U.S.S Navy and the U.S.S Air Force. * U.S.S Expeditionary Force the main exploration and combat military force of the U.S.S. * U.S.S Space Force the main space fleet force of the U.S.S. * [[U.S.S Shock Troop Corps. (Wardogs)|'U.S.S Shock Troop Corps.']] the elite front line force of the U.S.S. * U.S.S Mech Corps. the elite mecha unit of the U.S.S. * U.S.S Recon Corps. the elite scout and recon unit of the U.S.S. Important Locations Due to the large size of the U.S.S, several cities and regions across their systems have become noteworthy, either due to it's economic value, its cultural or symbolical importance, or its renown across the systems beyond the U.S.S. Locations on Terra * Geneva; a city in Switzerland that lies at the southern tip of expansive Lac Léman, once it was the home of the Red Cross and the Palace of the United Nations, and due to its historic importance for Terra, it has been made the Capital of the U.S.S on Terra. * Ouagadougou; the richest city of Terra, the Capital of Burkina Faso has been reborn from the ashes of the old world and made a large metropolitan and well maintained city, home to various company conglomerates and headquarters. It is the home to millions of ambitious people trying to get into Terran economics. * Tokyo; the Capital of Japan is completely different from the rest of the U.S.S, some describe the entirety of the city as the Headquarters of the massive corporate conglomerate known as Kijimura Industries, known for controlling several companies that spread across the Galaxy, while its main regions might attract outsiders and ambitious people, Tokyo has become the city of the decadent and the lost, and the capital of organized crime on the Sol System, despite the adamant efforts of the Stratocracy to get rid of them, Kijimura secretly cooperates with said criminal organizations. * Leuven; a large city in Belgium, east of the Capital, Brussels, once known for it's breweries and architecture, now it is home to the best European Robotics company known as Reuters Robotics. It is a cosmopolitan and well maintained region, with workers from all over Terra and beyond Terra as well. * Damascus; the Capital of Syria and now home to the monument dedicated to the 21st century, known as the Wall of Remembrance, with the names of millions of people spreading across, from American soldiers, Syrian Rebels, Russian Mercenaries and the victims of radical ideology. Damascus, now ridden of the problems that once plagued the Middle East, has become an important location on Terra, home to various scientific research facilities. * Buenos Aires; the cosmopolitan Capital of Argentina, now the home of the largest museum of recent human history and the home of the largest Ship making company known as Alejandro & Son Corp. and Negron Solutions, the biggest field weapon making company on Earth. * Kaunas; Once an historical city in Lithuania, now completely militarized and made into a proud Military Base, it is the home to the largest Mobile Infantry training facilities, where they spend a year training hard to become the best soldiers on the field. It is also the home of Pahonia Arms, the second largest weapons producing company on Terra. Locations beyond Terra * Mt. Olypmus; the capital of Mars, the massive mountainous region has been transformed into a grandiose and bustling metropolis, while it was hit hard during the Sol Rebellions, it is back on it's prime serving as the second largest economic hub of Sol. * Hellas Basin; the largest military base in Mars and home to the [[U.S.S Shock Troop Corps. (Wardogs)|'U.S.S Shock Troop Corps.']] training facilities, where they spend eight months of rigorous and hardcore training to become the best on the field. * Tartarus; the Capital of Venus, where several companies and other mega corporations set their headquarters outside Earth. * Aphrodite; also known as the Red Zone of Venus, people that go there describe it as a massive den of decadence and sin. * Ishtar; a massive toxic scrapyard located on Venus. Relations The following are the relations between the United Systems of Sol and the other galactic contenders. * Gillaxian Empire: Hostile Initially neutral to them, the U.S.S invaded the G.G.E in an attempt to show their military might against the alien empire, this attempt failed miserably and further strained the relationship between the two factions. While the Gillaxian's might have highly advanced technology, the U.S.S is always a step behind the great cosmic empire and will continue to develop better technologies to face them in combat again. * Confederate States of Centauri: Hostile The relationships between Alpha Centauri and Sol has been negative since the beginning, and it became even more hostile when Alpha Centauri rebelled against the U.S.S, to add salt to the wound, their politics and way of life is a disgrace to all Terrans of Sol. * Directorate of Independent Stations: Negative While in general they continue to interact with the D.I.S for trading and such, the U.S.S considers them more like a useless trading enclave that brings more trouble than its worth. * Maranian Federation: Negative The U.S.S has a negative opinion of the distant Maranian Federation for past incidents, but are willing to interact with them if the opportunity arises. * Western Solaris Sinclair Empire: Friendly Curious by the nature of the W.S.S.E, the U.S.S has been sending soldiers to train with theirs and has recently started trading with them for resources. They see a possible ally on the W.S.S.E. * Khuulari Horde: Hostile The orders are clear, they are a menace for Sol and a menace for the civilized systems, and they must be purged from space. * Blackwell's Reavers: Hostile As with most pirates and other space outlaws, the Reavers are considered wanted men and women and if they are captured, they will be either executed for crimes against the Stratocracy or forced to join the U.S.S Shock Troop Corps. The fact that they were created by an [[Jester|'ex-important figure of the U.S.S Intelligence Office']] (whose knowledge was quite important for U.S.S operations) and a [[Valencia Blackwell|'Centaurian rebel']], makes the bounty on their heads even bigger. * The Aries Crew: Negative While there's a massive bounty on the head of the "Thrice Deserter", Luke Gibson, the crew of the Aries are known for their work across the galaxies, and since it's leader was a quite well known and charismatic member of the Wardogs, some U.S.S fleets turn the blind eye to Gibson and his crew. In reality, it is known by U.S.S Intelligence Officials that Luke Gibson hasn't betrayed the U.S.S during the Sol-Rebellions, but since he was acting as an intelligence operative under the supervision of Intelligence officer [REDACTED], who later betrayed the U.S.S, the previous council ordered all operatives under her watch to be arrested and processed. Despite this, the current Council still wants to capture Gibson alive, due to his other "crimes" as the leader of the Aries. * Red Sand Cartel: Hostile As with most criminal organizations, the Red Sand Cartel is currently being hunted down for their crimes against the Stratocracy, and they will be conscripted or executed after their foul drugs have been destroyed. * The Bolochi Faithful: Hostile The Bolochi and the U.S.S had plenty of wars between each other in their spiteful attempts to convert the population of Sol, they hate the Stratocracy for their ban on spiritual religions, but they have been unable to cause much damage to Sol yet.Category:Factions Category:SFAF